classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Gate Crystals
Gate Crystals are Key Items found around the world, at Telepoints which are usually far from civilization. They are required in order to teleport to the Telepoint each crystal belongs to, through White Mage spells and items which provide a similar Enchantment. Crystal and Telepoint Locations There are currently 6 known Gate Crystals and matching Telepoints: :*'Dem Gate Crystal' (At the Crag of Dem Telepoint) :*'Holla Gate Crystal' (At the Crag of Holla Telepoint) :*'Mea Gate Crystal' (At the Crag of Mea Telepoint) :*'Yhoator Gate Crystal' (At the Telepoint found at (F-9) in Yhoator Jungle) :*'Altepa Gate Crystal' (At the Telepoint found at (G-6) in Eastern Altepa Desert) :*'Vahzl Gate Crystal' (At the Telepoint found at (H-8) in Xarcabard) Holla, Dem, Mea, and Vahzl are named after the Mothercrystal their Telepoint is located at. Yhoat is named for the Yhoator Jungle, where its Telepoint is found in. Altepa is named for the Altepa Desert, as its Telepoint is found in Eastern Altepa Desert. Telepoint Teleportation White Magic There are corresponding White Mage Spells to each Telepoint. When cast, they will transport every party member with a Gate Crystal to that telepoint: * Teleport-Dem: Level 36 * Teleport-Holla: Level 36 * Teleport-Mea: Level 36 * Teleport-Yhoat: Level 38 * Teleport-Altep: Level 38 * Teleport-Vahzl: Level 42 To be teleported to one of these locations, you must first travel there on foot (or Chocobo), and check the Gate Crystal's respective Telepoint to obtain the Gate Crystal itself. After obtaining a Gate Crystal, you will only have to be in a party with a White Mage that is casting the spell to be teleported. You have to be in the range of the spell (centered immediately around the White Mage) when the spell is being cast, or otherwise you'll be left behind! *Note that players in conversation with some NPCs—or players engaged in cutscenes—will not be teleported by the spell. Telepoint Teleportation Items There are a series of six rings, usable at Level 65, with a Teleport Enchantment keyed to the six known Telepoints. The same rules for the teleporting White Magic will apply when using one of these rings, though they will only teleport the user of the ring and not anyone in its radius. Each ring carries ten charges, and is non-rechargable. Their names are as follows: *Dem Ring *Holla Ring *Mea Ring *Yhoat Ring *Altep Ring *Vahzl Ring Player-Run Teleport Services In major cities—usually in Jeuno—White Mages may be on call to offer to use a teleport spell for a nominal fee. These fees are set wholly by the teleporter or by the player asking to be teleported (usually via /shout), often whichever fee is greater; these fees are typically paid per-person. They may be paid before or after teleport, depending on the teleporter's policy. Fees are by no means a fixed price, nor based on any number other than what people have come to accept as the norm; many teleporters, in fact, accept a donation of any amount. *These prices do not account for inflation or deflation. In addition, prices for your server and teleport location may vary greatly from the prices listed here. Category:Transportation